The Whispering Woods
The Whispering Woods (also known as the Grove of the Ancients or Forest of Angry Ent), is the first dungeon on the Silver Land. According to the elves, their senses feel that the inhabitants are emerging with dark energy, and suggest they plead to the Guardian Ent at the forest's center to try and ask what has occured upon these lands. Although it is possible Kaze'aze is involved, it just feels that there is an unknown agent at work. Reaching the square, the Guardian is spotted. He accuses them of "intruding" and "desecrating" the forest and responds aggressively by throwing a rock at them, indicating that he is on the offensive. Of course, the chains shackling him must be broken. After being released by the grasp of darkness, he becomes confused on the actions caused directed on his forest. He gains his senses back and mentions an "Army of Darkness" descending from the "Land of the Gods" and were beginning to attack Silver Land, and the Ents prepared to defend themselves. After a short discussion, he, alongside with his tree companions, goes into hibernation to rest and regain strength that was lost to them. While there were questions left unanswered, a new journey begins. Normal (Level 24-26) Hard (Level 25-27) Champion (Level 27-29) Dialogue Beginning So this is Silver Land? It's all forests and trees! It's so much quieter than I thought it'd be. Silver Land. No. Miss Arme, I sense some strong evil here. I fear there are many monsters in this forest. Could it be Kaze'aze's doing here too? I can feel it. An extremely unstable and violent energy. As if it's trying to keep everyone out. Ryan, what should we do? If we go forward we may end up with some casualties. I can feel something from within the forest. I'm guessing it's the guardian of this particular forest. I must meet him and ask him what's going on. Looks like we have no choice but to find the guardian. We need to get out of here fast. We have to get out of Silver Land in order to reach Ellia and Kaze'aze. Boss Sigh. The monsters just keep on coming! Where in the world is this guardian anyway? Right here. This has to be the heart of the forest. The guardian has to be here. Guardian Ent: Raaaawwwrrr!!! Ack! So...so huge! Guardian Ent: More intruders! Anyone who desecrates the forest must die! (The Guardian Ent picks up a rock and throws it, flying over the Chase's heads as a warning) Hey, it's attacking us! Are you sure this is the forest's guardian? But, that giant Ent's got to be the guardian. I can feel its guardian spirit. Ryan, I believe you're right. But the Guardian Ent's been immersed in some dark power. He won't listen to us now. Oh yeah? Well then, the problem is simple! : Let's show him what we've got! Post Boss Battle Guardian Ent: What have I done? What happened to my precious forest? Miss Lire, I think the Guardian Ent has regained his senses. Oh, yes. Then I will ask him. Guardian ent, why are you so angry? Please tell us why the creatures of this forest have become so violent. Guardian Ent: An army of darkness began its descent from the land of the gods to attack Silver Land. The forest is preparing to fend for itself. And then I began hearing a voice in my head and it began to torment me. after that, I don't remember anything. A voice? Land of the gods? What the...? This doesn't sound like Kaze'aze's work, but we can't be too sure. Oh, Guardian Ent, does this mean there are other evil beings aside from Kaze'aze? Guardian Ent: I am sorry, little humans, but I cannot answer that question. But you will come to know in due time. Little humans, thank you for helping me regain my senses once again. You don't have to worry about the forest anymore. I will nurse it back to health, but I must also return to my deep sleep. Tree spirits need sleep to restore their powers. The Guardian Ent must have gone into a deep slumber for the same reason. Since he's such an old tree, he'll need his sleep, too. But what do we do now? We have still so many unanswered questions. Well, what can we do? We're just going to have to search for more clues elsewhere. Monsters *Tree Crawler *Blood Locust *Dessicated Ent *Monstrous Ent (Mini Boss) *Guardian Ent (Boss) Trivia *The storyline of The Whispering Woods and the Ents were based from Elsword. All the Ents were corrupted by darkness and attacked against their will. When defeated, Ents would fall into hibernation. *This is the first dungeon with a "Hard" difficulty. *Oddly enough, Elesis already knows that Kaze'aze was stationed at Ellia, yet the Chase never found any evidence of her whereabouts. Category:Dungeons